jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby/Image Gallery
Official Arts General Ruby-official.jpg|Official Artwork. 1 jewelpet_sub_10.png|Official artwork. 2 Ruby(14).jpg|Official artwork. 3 Ruby Jp.png|Official HD artwork. B0017ovvii.01.jpg|Ruby's old artwork. IMG_2831.JPG|Ruby with the other main Jewelpets. Coe9-ZXVIAAogR4.jpg|Ruby in magazine scans. Co3BlD-VUAAj43_.jpg|Ruby's designs in magazine scans. c3a80d0a8dc4c05d1460971c1607ca5a--sanrio-characters-kawaii-anime.jpg|Ruby with Luea on a motivational poster. Scr32ndjp.png|Ruby in the 32nd Annual Sanrio Mascot Ranking Contest. jewelpet.png|Ruby in the 33rd Annual Sanrio Mascot Ranking Contest. 34th Character Ranking - Jewelpet.png|Ruby in the 34th Annual Sanrio Mascot Ranking Contest. LINE Stickers RubyP(15).png|Ruby loves showing her sunny side up! RubyP(16).png|Ruby in love! 09.png|Sleepy Ruby. 15779.png|Excited Ruby! 15759.png|Poor Ruby! 15769.png|Ruby is very angry! 15768.png|Ruby is down... 15789.png|Who is Ruby greeting to? ''Jewelpet'' F0201590 2122056.jpg|Ruby's official character sheet from the first series. f0201590_15555040.jpg|Ruby, Sapphie and Garnet's idol costume concepts. Ruby 1 (Jewelpet).png|Vector of Ruby sitting down. Ruby 2 (Jewelpet).png|Vector of Ruby sleeping. Jewelpet Twinkle☆ chamu01.jpg|Ruby's info. chara_02.gif|Ruby artwork. Ruby(46).jpg|Ruby holding a bunch of flowers. image006p.jpg|Happy Ruby. Jewelpet Sunshine 32569.jpg|Ruby's Profile in the Sunshine Website. Jewelpet Kira☆Deco RubyP(14).png|Ruby's render. Jewelpet Happiness RubyP(12).png|Ruby's information. Ruby's Happiness artwork.jpg|Ruby Happiness artwork Lady Jewelpet Visual.jpg|Ruby & Luea in the Lady Jewelpet Poster. Chara pet 01.png|Ruby's Character info. 10533112 1470050523239265 6335540289322410718 n.jpg|Ruby & Luea. AKIGNXCM.jpg|Ruby icon. RubyP(9).png|Ruby holds a Jewel Pod. Jewelpet Magical Change Chara01.png|Ruby's character info. Tumblr oc13mb9oKQ1ss8ecbo8 400.jpg|Ruby's Human form artwork CK_9BDxUMAA1q7Y.jpg|Ruby human form original concept Anime Screenshots ''Jewelpet'' ezgif-3119705401.gif|Ruby on a gift box. Jewelpet - Eyecatch.jpg|Ruby on eyecatch. Ruby's info.jpg|Professor Ruby. The End of Ruby's info.gif|Ruby taking off clothes in episode 49 for the finale. Ruby uses Jewel Flash in Jewelpet (2).gif|Ruby casts a Jewel Flash with her Jewel Stick. tumblr_lr3kewIt8f1qmtgono1_r1_500.gif|Ruby spins on her broom. Sea Shells.jpg|Ruby collecting seashells for Sapphie, Garnet, and the others. rubi_01.gif|Ruby after being awakened. Rinko meets ruby.png|Ruby and Rinko, the first Jewelpet owner. GARNET and ruby.png|Ruby & Garnet. Oh snap....jpg|Ruby is still happy to fly. Sleepy Rinko-Chan & Ruby.jpg|Ruby sleeping with Rinko in the classroom. Surprised.jpg|Look at their reactions! Ruby & Rinko sleeping together.jpg|Ruby sleeping with Rinko in her bed. Ruby! What are you doing!!!.jpg|"RUBY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" ROBBY.png|Ruby looking. Rinko and Ruby.jpg|Rinko & Ruby. tumblr_lop8wzYwey1qabe3fo1_500.gif|Ruby, Garnet, and Sapphie crying for Rinko's emotion. Needs help.jpg|Ruby in Rinko's bag. 20181208-222748.jpg|Ruby holding a Apple Pie. 20181208-223743.jpg|Upside down Ruby. Ruby;s room is a mess.jpg|Ruby's room is a mess. 20181208-222915.jpg|Ruby's favorite food! 20181016-180206.jpg|Ruby hitting on Garnet's head. 4;lhdoh7).jpg|Ruby wearing a French costume. 20181016-181034.jpg|Ruby eating pie. 20181016-180359.jpg|Ruby with a banana. 20181016-180438.jpg|Ruby the ticket vendor. 20181016-180724.jpg|Ruby hosting for the audience. 20181016-201846.jpg|Ruby shocked. 20181016-201851.jpg|Ruby disappointed. 20181016-201907.jpg|Ruby running away from a shadowy figure. 20181016-201926.jpg|Ruby shocked. 20181016-201932.jpg|Ruby wants to go home! 20181016-202933.jpg|Ruby is exhausted. 20181016-202216.jpg|Suspicious Ruby... 20181016-202309.jpg|Ruby is on fire while she scores on basketball. 20181016-203848.jpg|Ruby gets ticked off. 20181016-203903.jpg|"What...?" 20181019-144548.jpg|Ruby stares at Garnet while angry. 20181016-204418.jpg|Sparkly Ruby! YAMI.PNG|Ruby and Garnet yells "Dana!" from Luna's line. 20181018-130448.jpg|Ruby's new presents. 20181016-204944.jpg|Ruby in a floatie. RUBY SPARKLE.PNG|Ruby thinks Tour is romantic. RUBY BLUSH.png|Ruby hoping to be with Tour. 20181018-131348.jpg|Ruby's hope is lost for Tour with Flora. 20181018-131416.jpg|Scared Ruby. 20181019-145452.jpg|Ruby on a sushi conveyor belt. 20181016-233028.jpg|Ruby riding a Dolphin. 20190421-090927.jpg| Ruby gets fired 1.jpg| Ruby gets fired 2.jpg| 20190421-092030.jpg| 20181019-142429.jpg|Ruby and Rinko hugging. 20181208-225324.jpg|Ruby eating dinner. 20181208-225356.jpg|Ruby, Flora, Garnet, and Sapphie on a building. 20181020-232435.jpg|Ruby is enjoying her adventure with Tour. 20181208-225620.jpg|Ruby hurting her head. 20181208-225800.jpg|Ruby being snuggled by Rinko. 20181208-225830.jpg|Ruby wailing. 20181208-230024.jpg|Ruby's worried... 20181208-230131.jpg|Ruby with her tears. 20181208-231042.jpg|Ruby unconscious after missing a hit from Diana. 20181208-230401.jpg|Ruby crying for blaming herself while hugging Rinko. 20181208-230748.jpg|Ruby's serious. 20181208-230817.jpg|Ruby happy to be with Rinko again. Ruby loves Tour.jpg|Ruby crushing on Tour. 20181204-160628.jpg|Ruby squishing her jaws. Go Tour.jpg|Ruby cheering for Tour. 1 Horray for Tour.jpg|Ruby cheering for Tour. 2 20181208-231252.jpg|Ruby cries herself from Rinko. 20181208-231423.jpg|Ruby feeling nervous for the monster plant test. 20181208-231611.jpg|Ruby sitting on Rinko's head. IMG 8466.JPG|Ruby is impressed for Tour. 20181020-232220.jpg|Ruby is super happy with a drawing of Tour. Electric Jewelpets.jpg|Ruby, Garnet, and Sapphie being electrocuted by Diana. 20181204-160426.jpg|Ruby, Garnet, and Sapphie after being shocked. 20181019-145148.jpg|Ruby, Sapphie, Garnet and their Jewel Sticks. 20181019-144245.jpg|Ruby spotting a phone. 20181019-144256.jpg|Ruby being pulled from Garnet by not touching a phone. Magic Time.jpg|The Three Muskajewels! Ruby, Garnet, and Sapphie. 20190116-201029.jpg|Ruby entertaining everyone at a party. 20190116-201035.jpg|Ruby as a dancing princess. 20190116-201041.jpg|Ruby in her swimsuit. 20190116-201046.jpg|Ruby in a schoolgirl outfit. 20190116-201053.jpg|Ruby as a moon dancer. 20190116-201115.jpg|Ruby cakes! ScreenShot007.jpg|Ruby pointing to a graph. 20181016-173432.jpg|Ruby and a bag. 1 20181016-173445.jpg|Ruby and a bag. 2 20181016-173453.jpg|Ruby and a bag. 3 20181016-173502.jpg|Ruby and Tata. 20190401-194246.JPG 20190401-194937.JPG 20190401-195333.JPG 20190401-194654.JPG 20190401-195616.JPG Screenshot 2018-12-27-12-07-43.png|Ruby relieved at Nix restored to normal. tumblr_ltgf0vhg8J1r4t249o1_400.gif|Ruby spanks herself at Diana in front of Nix. Ruby(43).jpg|Ruby next to a Valentine box. Ruby & Labra 1.jpg|Ruby & Labra. 20190213-214906.JPG|Ruby casting a powerful spell taught by Labra. Cape Ruby.JPG|Cape Ruby. Ruby talking to everyone.jpg|Ruby is shown talking with everyone. Last love for Ruby and Tour.JPG Cape Ruby cries.JPG 20190314-115133.JPG Jewelpet Twinkle☆ 20181030-202459.jpg|Ruby as seen in the opening. JPT Eyecatch 1.jpg|Ruby in Akari's eyecatch. JPT Eyecatch 2.jpg|Ruby in Akari's eyecatch. 2 Jewelpet Twinkle Eyecatch - Ruby.jpg|Ruby on eyecatch from returning. In the begining.jpg|Ruby as shown in the opening sequence. 20110415_1904529.jpg|Ruby as shown being hugged by Akari in the opening sequence. 20181030-202151.jpg|Excited Ruby! 20181030-202755.jpg|Ruby's about to cry. 20181030-202715.jpg|Sparkly-eyed Ruby. 20181030-203047.jpg|Ruby looking up. 20181030-203104.jpg|Ruby looking through the school window. 20181030-202631.jpg|Ruby just wants to help Akari. Ruby.Little.600.195230.jpg|Ruby hopping. Ruby without her flower.jpg| Pink Ruby.jpg|Pink Ruby. Duplication.jpg|Ruby, Akari, and their clones. Ruby Loves Tour.jpg|Ruby Loves Tour. Happy you're safe.jpg|Ruby being hugged by Akari. Akira's Pajams.png|Ruby looking at Akari phoning Yuuma. AKira's dress.jpg|Ruby with Akari in her original final costume after winning Jewelland Grand Prix. Akira Jewel Flash.jpg|Ruby and Akari. JPT15-6.jpg|Akari hugging Ruby for winning. 20190618-135718.jpg| Jumping on the bridge.jpg|Ruby and Tour jumping on the bridge. 20190618-135458.jpg| 20190618-140342.jpg| 20181109-082943.jpg|Ruby feels mad at Akari. 20181109-083602.jpg|Ruby in a bubble. 795269.jpg|Ruby posing. 20181109-083914.jpg|Ruby and Akari in a middle of an argue during the battle. 20181109-084130.jpg|Ruby sees Labra, Sapphie, Garnet, and Sango reading a book. 20181109-084204.jpg|Don't make Ruby cry... 20190618-141454.jpg| 20190618-141806.jpg| 20190618-141947.jpg| 20190618-142144.jpg| 20190618-142245.jpg| 20190618-142412.jpg| 1689547.jpg|Ruby eating a green macaron. 12364895).jpg|Ruby winking. 15246989.jpg|Ruby is asking something! Diana & Ruby.jpg|Ruby & Diana. They love drawings.jpg|Ruby & Labra's drawings. Depressed Ruby.jpg|Ruby feels depressed. Concerned Ruby.jpg|Ruby feels concerned. 1428848673567.jpg|Ruby, Labra & Akari. maxresdefault2.jpg|Ruby's chest glows! Ruby & Labra are worried.jpg|Ruby & Labra. Ruby's wondering 1.jpg|Ruby next to Akari's mother. Ruby.jpg|Ruby sitting on the ground. ARGH!!! TOO GIANT!!!!.jpg|Akari, Ruby & Labra being hit by a 100 yen. Akari's nervous 1.jpg|Ruby & Labra next to depressed Akari. Akari's surprised 9.jpg|Ruby, Labra & Akari look shocked. Akari looking at Ruby & Labra 4.jpg|Ruby, Labra & Akari about to sleep. Ruby and Labra jumps in joy.jpg|Ruby & Labra jumping on Akari's bed. image,.jpg|Ruby and Diana's high five. 20190412-093632.jpg| Ruby feels about to lose a contest.jpg| 20190412-093130.jpg| Ruby cries on the ground from trap.jpg| 20190326-152759.jpg| Diana and Ruby taunts.jpg|Ruby and Diana taunting each other. Quiet, please.jpg|Ruby and Labra shushing at Diana. 20181030-195052.jpg|Ruby and Labra cheering for Tour. Ruby and Labra vs. Garnet, Sapphie, and Sango.jpg|Ruby taunts against Garnet, Sapphie, and Sango for the team. 20181030-194518.jpg|Ruby and Labra holding a cake. Ruby just have a relaxing day.JPG| Ruby and Peridot.jpg| 20190622-132210.jpg| 20190622-132241.jpg| 20190622-132548.jpg| Ruby seeks the library.jpg| 20190412-090945.jpg|Ruby acting as a rabbit. 20190412-091251.jpg| Twinkle Ruby crying.jpg| Twinkle Ruby crying 2.jpg| 20190412-090445.jpg| 20190622-143929.jpg| 20190622-144030.jpg| 20190622-143228.jpg| 20190622-143605.jpg| Ruby with glasses.jpg|Ruby wearing glasses. Ruby reading book.JPG|Ruby reading a book. 20190622-133718.jpg| 20190320-192111.JPG Drimage.jpg|"I'm okay, I want Akari to join the 'Jewel Star' Grand Prize Competition." 20190622-134040.jpg| 20190622-134614.jpg| 20190622-140606.jpg| 20181203-134739.jpg|Ruby's tears. 20181203-134728.jpg|Ruby worried... 20181203-134816.jpg|Ruby had enough of Akari. 20181203-135127.jpg|Ruby calls Akari an idiot. 20181203-135337.jpg|Ruby standing on a bridge. 20181203-135401.jpg|Ruby looking down on the flowers. 20181203-135624.jpg|Ruby is cheerful again. 20181203-135725.jpg|Ruby in the last scene. Screen Shot 2019-03-30 at 8.52.42 PM.png|Ruby's eye. Jewelpet Sunshine hjf28q7wre.png|Ruby in the first opening. Ruby,_Tata,_Alex,_Amelie_and_Rin.png|Ruby laughing with Tata in the OP. Ruby uses Jewel Flash (Jewelpet Sunshine).jpg|Ruby and her Jewel Pod. Ruby(9).jpg|Ruby peeped through the door. 20181113-230359.jpg|Ruby sobbing. Crying Ruby proudly.jpg Ruby with a glasses.jpg 20190406-150740.jpg 20190406-150753.jpg 20190406-150826.jpg 20190406-150904.jpg 20190406-150927.jpg Ruby in the middle of the school in sunset.jpg 20190406-151230.jpg 20190406-151357.jpg Ruby writing down the journal.jpg 20190406-151641.jpg g25124ibfplBmDNSoGs141.jpg|"But why am I feeling sticky?" 20190406-151842.jpg 20190406-150148.jpg 20190406-150004.jpg 20181116-221735.JPG 20181119-131222.jpg 20181119-132018.jpg 20181119-132903.jpg 20181119-132946.jpg|Ruby hugging Rald. 20181125-221459.jpg Ruby's sleeping.jpg|Sleepy Ruby. 20181125-223004.jpg 20181125-223222.jpg 20181125-223732.jpg Don't mess with Kanon....jpg|Ruby is doomed because of Kanon. 20181125-224904.jpg 20181128-190306.jpg 20181128-191430.jpg 20181128-194544.jpg Ruby and friends inside the disguised bus waiter.jpg|Ruby & friends inside the disguised bus waiter. 20181213-211957.jpg tumblr_m3zwkr4XXz1r19ij5o3_500.gif|Ruby and Kanon as flowers. 20181213-212746.jpg 20181213-212935.jpg 20190308-085727.jpg Ruby serious crying.jpg|Ruby seriously crying while writing a pencil. Ruby baking a cake.jpg|Ruby baking a cake. 20190308-085404.jpg 20190308-201204.jpg 20190308-201342.jpg|Ruby gets mud. 20190308-201652.jpg 20190308-201720.jpg 20190308-201739.jpg 20190308-201818.jpg 20190308-202050.jpg 20190308-202140.jpg 20190308-202220.jpg 20190308-202307.jpg 20190204-191208.jpg 22843810.jpg|Ruby & Mikage. ipomagex.jpg|Ruby being held by Mikage. Ruby isn't afraid.jpg 20190402-103227.jpg|Ruby heard something. 20190402-103414.jpg Ruby's darken eyes.jpg|Ruby's astonished. 20190105-205543.jpg 20190105-211011.jpg 20190105-205121.jpg Ruby eating a carrot.jpg 20190105-210444.jpg 20190105-205144.jpg 20190105-204702.jpg|Ruby meet up Tour. 20190105-204731.jpg|Ruby and Tour as toddler from the past. 20190105-204757.jpg 20190105-204951.jpg|Ruby kicking Tour's charm. 20190105-205054.jpg|Ruby dislikes Tour. 20190105-210801.jpg 20190105-205642.jpg 20190105-210137.jpg|Ruby eating in class. Berserked Dr. Ruby.jpg|Ruby acting as a crazy doctor. Ruby disguising Kanon.jpg|Ruby disguising herself as Kanon. Cute Kanon & Ruby.jpg|Ruby & Kanon are amazed. U MAD, Ruby.jpg|U MAD, Ruby? Beware of the Jugempets....jpg|Ruby, Peridot, & Labra as Jugempets. Ruby and the Jugem Peridot.jpg|Ruby and the Jugem Peridot. Kanon & Ruby 2.jpg|Angry Ruby & Kanon. Kanon, Ruby & Peridot giving flowers to Hinata.jpg|Ruby, Kanon & Peridot giving flowers to Hinata. Stop pulling my hair, RUBY!!!!!!!!.jpg|Ruby pulling against Kanon's hair. Kanon's blush 5.jpg|Ruby looking at Kanon's homework. Ruby(6).jpg|Ruby likes carrots very much! 509501.jpg|Ruby and her charm. RubyP(7).PNG|Baby Ruby. BabyRubyWantsMilk.jpg|Baby Ruby crying for milk. 9016f75357c3e54a99f2de188af9b09c.jpg|Ruby holding a ring & a box. Don't Fall!!!.jpg|Don't Fall!!! ce35cb37f2224ea1f33290345c7ed2ff.jpg|Ruby and her certificate. imtage.jpg|Ruby is in love. Jf'd'´d'fimage.jpg 20181109-210130.jpg 20181109-205644.jpg 20181103-105621.jpg 20181103-105632.jpg 20181103-110124.jpg 20181103-105935.jpg tumblr_moaxf1mpB71sq0sm5o1_500.jpg|Ruby as a bride. 20181103-105959.jpg 20181103-110009.jpg 20181103-110020.jpg 20190210-180828.jpg|Ruby and Garnet fight each other. 20190210-181027.jpg 20190514-150244.JPG Ruby and Farmer Garnet.JPG|Ruby relaxing with Garnet. 20190302-120005.JPG 20190302-115841.JPG tumblr_ntidx5PCsH1uezsp7o2_540.png|Ruby as a prince. Ruby calls Tour is stupid.jpg|Ruby calls Tour stupid while she cries. 20190226-114028.jpg 20190226-114015.jpg 20190226-114402.jpg 20190402-101719.jpg 20190402-102110.jpg 20190402-102300.jpg 20190402-102331.jpg Ruby's shocked.jpg|Ruby's shocked. Tour Worried About Ruby.PNG|Ruby tells the truth to her ex-boyfriend, Tour. t01eac82310606b288e.jpg|Ruby dying. A Happy Ending.png|Ruby forgives Granite and hugs him upon reuniting with eachother. 20190607-121620.jpg 20190607-120513.jpg 20190607-115921.jpg 20190607-115600.jpg 20190607-115313.jpg Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Pink & Ruby 1.jpg|CGI Ruby as shown in the ending sequence. IMG_1589.JPG|Ruby's magic. c5ba1f396a448fd68b2c0e30be2efe67.jpg|Ruby's magic. 未命名5e.png|Ruby's high jumping. vlanime085499s.jpg|Ruby moves. Good Night,Ruby.jpg|Sleeping Ruby. 20190430-222410.jpg 20190430-222945.jpg|Ruby performing a Decora dance. Pink & Ruby 2.jpg|Ruby & Pink posing. Pink's sighing.jpg|Ruby looks at Pink. Pink & Ruby.jpg|Ruby & Pink. Pink@garden with Ruby.jpg|Ruby in the garden. tumblr_mbfwbahkW81rrv2z0o1_500.gif|Ruby's Bootcamp dance. CqdLfL9.jpg|"This is Ruby, calling base." Ruby won a trophy.jpg Ruby eats a can.jpg|Ruby eats a can. Ruby eats a grass.jpg|Ruby eats a grass. 20190211-182316.jpg Ruby eats a coconut.jpg|Ruby eats a coconut. 20190211-182459.jpg Poor Ruby.jpg The Wild Jewelpets!.jpg|The wild Jewelpets! Wild_Ruby.jpg|Wild Ruby. Wild Ruby 2.jpg|Ruby as a feral animal. Ruby with her head hurting.jpg 20190405-122240.jpg 20190405-123155.jpg|Ruby and Sapphie dashing. 20190405-124015.jpg|Ruby with a hammer. 20190405-124250.jpg IMG 8808.GIF|Ruby after eating a sakuramochi. 20190120-174456.jpg Dance the Night Away.png|Ruby with her boyfriend/dance partner. See You, Granite.png|Ruby waves goodbye to Granite. 20190414-141852.jpg 20190414-141938.jpg|Ruby catching fish in the river. Ruby is so much popular.jpg 20190414-150655.jpg 20190414-151523.jpg tumblr_mhpz7a72v51rrv2z0o1_500.gif|Ruby (in Nephrite's eyes.) tumblr_mhpz7a72v51rrv2z0o2_500.gif|Ruby (in Nephrite's eyes). 2 tumblr_mhr9i1hjdA1rrv2z0o1_500.gif|Ruby's shining eyes. (Animated) tumblr_mhr9i1hjdA1rrv2z0o2_500.gif|Ruby holds down the fish. tumblr_n485xkmg7Q1t1x4h6o1_500.gif|Ruby & Nephrite.(Animated) tumblr_mwstcxBiBL1skfiwyo1_500.gif|Ruby holding a Deco Stone. JewelpetKiraDeco5.jpg.cf.jpg|Ruby comes out from her Jewel Charm. RubyP(6).png|Ruby on the ground. 161eca9b712eec8aa6f4bf91aaf50821.jpg|Ruby & her Deco stone. 1333758858394s.jpg|Ruby in her Jewel Charm. fa3bc98c5094881b17ab59ee3225c8dd.jpg|Cupid Ruby. 1280x720-9f9.jpg|Ruby in a santa costume. jwelpet41117a.jpg|Ruby has just finished having a shower. RUBBY.jpg|Ruby pulling something. 29b70862f1e528231d53cd74dccf3de0.jpg|Ruby using her ears to clean the floor. Ruby(35).jpg|Ruby as a maid(in Nephrite's eye). 32a93c4590fe0c34ad4f8bd28694ad7d.jpg|Ruby's back. 624415.jpg|Asleep Ruby. 51774ebd.jpg|Ruby & the five Deco Stones. 103259s2ljzz26jsfs6425.jpg|"My tea is very delicious." tumblr_mnwlcuQEqf1r9tozso1_500.png|"They were sentenced to 678 years in jail." Ruby Clones and Prince Granite.PNG|The Ruby clones marry Prince Granite. Ruby is a villian.jpg Ruby the farting rabbit.jpg|Ruby accidentally farts. tumblr_mkphzzENDO1rrv2z0o1_500.gif|Ruby farts on Diana. (Animated) 20190414-150120.jpg 20190414-144035.jpg 20190414-151523.jpg 20190414-150655.jpg 20190414-151400.jpg 20190414-151315.jpg 20190414-151033.jpg 20190414-150952.jpg 20190414-150944.jpg 20190414-150829.jpg C2a469f1-s.jpg 20190414-150240.jpg 20190414-150213.jpg 20190414-145827.jpg 20190414-145709.jpg 20190414-145628.jpg 20190414-145542.jpg 20190414-144502.jpg 20190414-144301.jpg 20190414-144200.jpg 20190414-143803.jpg 20190414-143635.jpg 20190414-143352.jpg 20190414-143050.jpg 20190414-142403.jpg 20190414-142232.jpg 20190414-141757.jpg 20190413-222546.jpg 20190413-231506.jpg 20190413-230313.jpg 20190413-230155.jpg 20190413-225836.jpg 20190413-225014.jpg 20190413-223638.jpg 20190413-223021.jpg 20190413-222638.jpg|Ruby with Nephrite. 188933ab.png F8c54159.png 20190415-205920.jpg 20190415-204811.jpg 20190415-204738.jpg 20190415-204609.jpg D89748ae.jpg|Ruby hugging Pink and apologizing. Jewelpet Happiness 20130406213417.jpg|Ruby in the ending of Jewelpet Happiness OP. Uoimage.jpg|Ruby in the second opening. chLuDdF.gif|Ruby in the second opening. 2 ggfg.jpg|Ruby in Jewelpet Happiness ED. JewelpetHappiness10.jpg|Ruby being rescued by Chiari. Ruby(31).jpg|Ruby is casting her magic! Ruby(32).jpg|Ruby in the opening. RubyP(1).png|Ruby writing a letter. ep_455453_3.png|Ruby with her Jewel Pod. ruby_jphappiness_9.png|Spinning Ruby. juvSD1H.gif|Ruby's tornado spin!(Animated) 88.jpg|Ruby and her Jewel Pod. 262146-episode-21-screenshot-003.jpg|Ruby is coming! AttheArch_zpsd83655ce.jpg|Ruby and Luna. maxresdefault3.jpg|Post-girl Ruby. 11ff49606ac516e99bb7d22afb770922.jpg|Ruby carrying the Jewel Box. c25fbe65a1ab98498ebb68a4acf0a3c7.jpg|Ruby being storked by a customer. yimage.jpg|Ruby's side face. Tumblr my4runJ7hP1rni86yo1 500.jpg|With Garnet and Sapphie jNiyUeg16aU0U.jpg|Sobbing Ruby. Ruby felt sorry.JPG|Ruby felt sorry to Chiari. Ruby's wondering.jpg|Wondering Ruby. 1377396369-2209918262_l.jpg|Ruby as a lucky rabbit. CJytQ1GUYAE4BAz.jpg|Is Ruby going to surf? IMG_2223.GIF|Ruby dancing. (Animated) 20190102-233836.jpg|Ruby pick up the trash while lazy. 20190102-232134.jpg|Ruby cries over Garnet leaving the Jewelpet Café. 3707426f.jpg|Ruby watching Garnet showing herself off. 2a8808a2.jpg|Ruby and Chiari high five; magical heart spawns. 650b1d50.jpg|Ruby and friends in a Cinderella play. 1a5efc70.jpg 83be9dbf.jpg Lady Jewelpet LadyJP01_ED.jpg|Ruby in the ED of Lady Jewelpet. qq-luvwbeoetdi56olo56i56_com_140102207228hd_b.jpg|Ruby dancing in the ending. 未命名2 (2).png|Ruby in a book. 01 412 08.png|Ruby & Momona winking. Ruby_towel.jpg|Ruby drying herself with a towel. 01 412 05.png|Ruby's Magical Letterpen. LJ OP1 05.png|Ruby & Momona are close partners. LJ - 03 01.png|Ruby and her food fantasies. 01 412 07.png|Ruby & Momona. 10351726 611437765636287 6485812845840618639 n.jpg|Really, Ruby... 10 607 13.png|Ruby looking at Momona & Cayenne. 10 607 07.png|"STOP FOOLING AROUND!!!" 10 607 05.png|Ruby & Momona VS Luea & Lillian. 10 607 04.png|"What are you doing, Ruby?" Momona eyecatch.jpg|Ruby in Momona's Eyecatch. Momona surprisedwRuby.jpg|Momona and Ruby are shocked. Images (37).jpg|Ruby is amazed by Mizuki & Soarer. 10277729 1392273491055038 5862274164303477462 n.jpg|Ruby laughing out loud. LJ - 03 06.png|"Come on, Momona!" LJ - 03 05.png|"Shall we begin?" LJ - 03 04.png|Not even Ruby's funny acting amuses Momona. LJ - 03 02.png|Ruby's books. Macro-hummingbird-face-small.jpg|Ruby winks at Momona. ruru1414188294739.jpg|Ruby with a fan and a mask. Ruby(41).jpg|Ruby in bed. Screenshot (171).png|Worried Ruby. R3baOb.jpg|"Ruby's power is lucky state double!" image004;.jpg|Ruby, Sapphie, and Garnet. lj4.jpg|Cayenne meets Ruby in a Santa costume. ruru1419041185314s.jpg|Ruby hugging her Jewel Pod. m35YG1E.png|Ruby falls down!! CJR871SUwAAMwPK.jpg|Silly Ruby. yM5HYmz.jpg|"In that case,leave it to your esteemed mentor, Ruby!" image002w.jpg|Ruby holding her Jewel Pod. RJP6-1.jpg|Confident Ruby. 未命名4.png|Ruby with a smile. 未命名10.png|Ruby & Luea with doodles on their faces. ruru1409350213432s.jpg|Depressed Ruby. 11825143_683513135083539_3443515538694498472_n.jpg|What's happening to Ruby? 19u9sb.jpg|"It's true, mushrooms are delicious!" 199Yix.jpg|"...then add a bit of stimulate adult taste!" t7X5Y3.jpg|Ruby with a wink. 0541040853A0B32B6A0A4D3B9D68DDC4.jpg|"Ruby & the robbers, ready go!" IMG_1584.JPG|Ruby admires. unnamed.png|Ruby and her representing jewel. 4jyD4ME.png|Ruby and Luea. she's hugging me too hard.png|Momona squeezing Ruby. a vine thingy idk.png|With Luea. Btbn4GiCUAAGBAb.jpg large.jpg|Vroom-vroom! Ruby Lurves Luea.PNG|Ruby hugging Luea. Luea's Name Meaning.PNG|Ruby explains Luea's jewel. Hugs for Luea.PNG|Ruby hugging Luea tightly. C'mon Luea.PNG|Ruby's moody around Luea... 20190426-101311.JPG 8f681a0b16e3f805dd960a230095a87a.jpg|Ruby evilly laughing. 20190227-101235.JPG tumblr_nl7ebjEi6H1rsghfro1_500.gif|Ruby cries when she is fanning.(Animated) 20190227-101913.JPG 20190227-102748.JPG tumblr_nm0odojiBZ1rsghfro1_500.gif|Ruby in Momona's bag.(Animated) CIrCFuqUAAIyjWP.jpg|Ruby as a normal white rabbit. Jewelpet Magical Change Normal Form Airi and the jewelpets are shocked.jpg|Something's up with Ruby. Keep Digging The Hole.jpg|Ruby and her friends digging the hole. Tired of Digging The Hole.jpg|Can't keep up digging. Taking photos.jpg|Ruby, Luna and Larimar are taking photos. Little Airi meeting ruby.jpg|Ruby can't take too much hug. Airi & Ruby.jpg|Ruby and Airi partying for the melonpans. Airi & Ruby 1.jpg|Ruby and Airi partying for the melonpans. 2 Airi & Ruby 2.jpg|Ruby and Airi partying for the melonpans. 3 Airi, Larimar & Ruby.jpg|Ruby, Airi & Larimar. Airi's happy 3.jpg|Ruby looks at Airi's Magical Change stone. Airi's happy 1.jpg|Ruby being chased by Larimar. Airi helping Ruby.jpg|Ruby gets saved by Airi. ball.jpg|Ruby became a ball-shaped creature! tumblr_nnsiwt8uBa1ss8ecbo1_500.jpg|Round-shaped Ruby. Ruby(48).jpg|Ruby. Ruby(47).jpg|Joyful Ruby. tumblr_nnsiwt8uBa1ss8ecbo2_500.jpg|Ruby holding a melonpan. Larima, Luna, Ruby & Labra.jpg|Ruby, Luna, Labra & Larimar. Airi and the jewelpets 2.jpg|Ruby hugging Airi's leg. image0020.jpg|Ruby & her watch. CId9J_6UYAA9A1g.jpg|Ruby with a bowl of ramen. CI1Zy24UkAAOuDS.jpg|Relaxed Ruby. ebb6b7c9731df45487cd8d94b85c0313.jpg|Ruby as a plate. CJHaJ-rWIAEw8K_.jpg|Ruby sticking to the ground. Airi's happy 14.jpg|Ruby, Airi, Larimar & Labra. Airi playing at the sea 1.jpg|Ruby playing at the sea. Airi playing at the sea.jpg|Ruby playing at the sea. 2 Airi, Ruby & Labra 1.jpg|Ruby, Airi & Labra. Airi and the jewelpets 7.jpg|Ruby, Larimar, Luna, Labra, Luea & Sapphie. Airi cooking 1.jpg|Ruby having a dinner. Airi, Ruby & Labra 2.jpg|Ruby, Airi & Labra. Airi got a fish.jpg|Joyful Ruby. Airi eating a fish.jpg|Joyful Ruby. 2 Airi's not amused 2.jpg|Ruby, Larimar, Luna, Labra & Airi. Airi, Ruby & Larimar.jpg|Ruby, Airi & Larimar. Airi and the jewelpets 3.jpg|Ruby, Larimar, Labra, Luna & Airi. CLUAOF7UwAEBEX1.jpg|Ruby in the toilet. CBtTAa5UMAA-tzs.jpg|Ruby's magic. =.png|Ruby as a bowl of shaved ice! 未命名6.png|Ruby and her stamp. (6 main Heroines' cameos in Magical Change).jpg|A collection of screenshots in Jewelpet Magical Change showing video recordings of past-era Rubys and her previous human partners. (Rinko's cameo in Magical Change) 2.jpg|A 2nd shot of Rinko, now facing the screen. Garnet HAT2.png|Ruby scares Garnet. RubyAsHelloKitty.png|Ruby dressed as Hello Kitty with Sapphie next to her. www.png|Ruby without her ornaments on her body!! imagen.jpg|"Luea, are you hurt?" imagemt.jpg|Ruby in front of the pot. 12247976_726628744105311_2568096028064784078_o.png|Hopping Ruby. carrothating.png|Ruby dislikes carrots.. 12304044_731656876935831_3558910235741558916_o.png|Ruby arguing for herself. 32488d08.jpg|Ruby jumps up in top speed. magimagical17.png|Ruby doesn't want to separate with Airi.. Magimagical32.png|Depressed Ruby folding origami birds. Magimagical45.png|Saying goodbye to Airi. Magimagical46.png|Ruby with tears. Magimagical61.png|Ruby is glad to see Airi again! Noodle Eating Bunny.PNG|Ruby eating noodles as fast as she could. Start of a Rivalry.PNG|Ruby notices Granite finishing up his bowls without making a mess. How I View Ruby and Granite 1.PNG|Granite flirts with Ruby. How I View Ruby and Granite 2.PNG|She can't stand Granite's flirtious personality! How I View Ruby and Granite 3.PNG|Ruby is still upset about Granite's personality... Goodbye, Granite!.PNG|Ruby and Granite as silhouettes as he leaves for parts unknown. Screenshot 2019-01-20-11-07-22.png|Ruby, Luna and Larimar carving a pumpkin. 17bb4916.jpg|Ruby's photo of her pushing Alex and Coal back. 20181010-101753.jpg|Ruby breaking the fourth wall on episode 38 in Jewelpet: Currently On the Run. Human Form Human Ruby 4.jpg|Ruby as a human. Ruby and her human form.jpg|Ruby and her human form. Human Ruby 1.jpg|Ruby during the transformation. Human Ruby 3.jpg|Ruby during the transformation. 2 Human Ruby.jpg|Ruby during the transformation. 3 Human Ruby's happy.jpg|Ruby during the transformation. 4 Human Ruby in the anime.jpg|Airi's reaction when she saw Ruby transforming into a human. Airi & Human Ruby.jpg|Ruby is shocked. Airi & Human Ruby at the boat.jpg|Airi and Ruby talking about the ship. Airi and the human form jewelpets.jpg|Ruby and the others in the opening sequence. Airi and the human form jewelpets 1.jpg|Ruby and the others dancing in the opening sequence. Human Ruby 2.jpg|Ruby's bright eyes. Human Ruby's Ready.jpg|Ruby showing her watch. Human Ruby and Detective Airi.jpg|Ruby and detective Airi. Airi & Human Ruby talking about Jewelland.jpg|Airi and Ruby are talking about Jewelland. Airi & Human Ruby 1.jpg|Airi & Ruby. Human Ruby's Happy 1.jpg|Ruby. tumblr_nm9ell65UX1ss8ecbo8_1280.jpg|Ruby's magic. 2842790e72577471d_w.jpg|Ruby after transforming. Human Ruby holding Luea.jpg|Ruby holds Luea. Human Ruby's wondering.jpg|Ruby is wondering. Human Ruby's scared.jpg|Ruby feels sad. Human Ruby shines.jpg|Ruby shining. Human Ruby casts.jpg|Ruby casts a spell. Human Ruby 5.jpg|Ruby. Human Ruby made it.jpg|Ruby. 2 Human Ruby shines 1.jpg|Ruby shines. Human Ruby 6.jpg|Ruby prepares to break the barrier for Jewel Land's castle. Human Ruby finds the Jeweland's castle.jpg|The Jewel Land's castle is finally free. Well, that's something to happen....jpg|Apparently, Ruby destroyed the castle by accident... Human Ruby and Labra Team Up.jpg|Ruby & Labra. imagev.jpg|Ruby's eye catch. JPMC_35_5.jpg|Ruby having takoyaki. JPMC_30_4.jpg|Ruby and Luea. JPMC_30_6.jpg|Ruby looks at Luea. JPMC_28_1.jpg|Ruby with powerful magic. JPMC_35_4.jpg|Ruby Larimar and Labra. JPMC_35_9.jpg|Ruby Larimar Labra and Airi. JPMC_38_6a.jpg|Ruby during the transformation. (Full Picture) Jewelpet Attack Chance!? Jewelpet Attack Chance! Fat Ruby.png|Chubby Ruby. chabachba.png|Chubby Ruby. 2 kirame.png|Ruby, Labra, and Ruri being fascinated. vlcsnap-2018-09-25-19h30m27s314.png|"No one cares about Jewelpet anymore..." ''Rilu Rilu Fairilu'' Collaboration Jprilusp13.png|Ruby with fairy wings in Rilu Rilu Fairilu collaboration episode. Ruby and Labra in RRF.PNG|Ruby and Labra in the Rilu Rilu Fairilu crossover episode. 20190706-100944.JPG 20190706-101053.JPG 20190706-101144.JPG|Ruby meets Lip for the second time. 20190706-101207.JPG 20190706-101410.JPG Webp.net-gifmaker (1).gif|Ruby and Lip bidding farewell. (animated) Apron Of Magic Cards Magical Ruby.jpg|Magical girl Ruby card. Human Ruby Card.jpg|Ruby's normal and human forms card. Airi & Ruby's forms card.jpg|Airi and Ruby's normal and human forms card. Misc. Pictures tumblr_nrggfwKCwq1s9qhs4o1_400.jpg|Ruby's duel portal card. Jewelpet to wish the 5th Anniversary.jpg|The limited 5th anniversary post card of Ruby and the five previous main protagonists. Preview.png|Airi Kirara and Ruby in the Magical Change 3DS Theme. 45731583-9431-4250-A560-85CD11B34AA8.jpeg|Ruby jumps. 956CC0C5-0CE7-4727-BD1D-9A4A518EE29D.jpeg|Ruby plush 37E7992D-2025-4689-8F5F-1CAA8B587965.jpeg|Crown Ruby plush 5A0C426C-E490-4222-87B2-0B7ED646649E.jpeg|Magician Ruby plush 384969DF-7480-4999-8D15-5FBB50F9457B.jpeg|Bow Ruby plush C41F33CD-D7D2-429B-8809-06ACE9A68823.jpeg|Another Ruby plush 9872159C-0506-4F8D-9268-210A7D0EAF90.jpeg|Makigurimi Ruby 273F8157-6262-4097-BB31-88D06D303ECD.jpeg|Ruby toy and Jewel Charm Category:Images Category:Image Gallery